This invention relates to soft tissue anchors for securing a ligament or tendon or the like to a bone surface during a repair or replacement surgical procedure. More particularly, this invention relates to an anchor which may be placed in an opening in a bone to serve as an attachment point for soft tissue, the anchor having a suture or other means for engaging the soft tissue. Further, the present invention relates to a driver for inserting the anchor with the anchor and driver being proportioned and designed to be used in a facile and safe manner in a confined space. Still further, the present invention relates to a method for using the anchor and driver of the present invention.